


Streicheleinheit

by byzinha



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: (idk haven't watched s03 yet), Babysitting, Canon divergence (probably), F/M, Morning After, Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Streicheleinheit- tender love and care. As the Germans say,Wir alle sehnen uns nach Streicheleinheiten- we are all earning for love and affection.





	1. Gemütlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time, I tried to fight the pull of actually caring for Soy Luna - a show my mother found on Netflix and got the whole family watching because it's so damn long, but then Simon and Ambar actually became a thing and I was hooked. I haven't watched season 3 yet, but I kind of know what happens and after reading a few fics, I decided to try my own take on what I call "Simambar" (though I'm aware that's not the official ship name, it just sounds better).
> 
> I know the title of the fic and of the chapter are in German, but that's not my mother tongue and I can't speak it very well. It's just that the Germans have a way with words, you know? Also, English is not my mother tongue either, so I'm sorry for any mistakes ^^'  
> Oh! And **the characters of Soy Luna are definitely not mine.**
> 
> MIGHT become a multichapter, depending on my mood.
> 
> _________
> 
> Gemütlichkeit - feeling that you are not only physically warm but also metaphorically, as in warm in your heart.

“ _Most people need love and acceptance a lot more than they need advice._ ”  
Bob Goff

 

**_Gemütlichkeit_ **

Ambar woke up to the first rays of sunshine, her drawn curtains letting the light get in ever so gently, the weather just starting to warm again. She blinked lazily, feeling cozy and happy, and she quickly focused on him, his tender face the calmest she’d ever seen now that he was sleeping.

Simon. In her bed. After the most perfect night.

She couldn’t help but smile (even though her cheeks were blushing, even though she was extra aware of her nakedness under the covers), and she reached out to touch him, her fingers lightly brushed his cheeks all the way to his lips, and she bit her lower lip, heart fluttering in her chest.

Feeling cheeky, Ambar held the covers and looked under them, just to make sure it hadn’t all been a dream, and that was when she was caught.

“You’re peeking,” Simon said, his voice sleepy, and she looked at him blushing even more. His hand slid around her waist, bringing her chest to chest. “Good morning, Bonita.”

He kissed her forehead slowly, printing the kiss on her skin with so much tenderness, and her chest… it was about to explode. Ambar looked into his eyes, Simon’s dark irises so rich, so full of…

“I love you,” she said.

She hadn’t said it the previous night, the words were foreign in her mouth, but she meant them. She meant them with all of her heart.

“Huh?” Simon replied with raised eyebrows and a smirk that threw her out of balance. He was powerful that way. “You love me?” she nodded. He got up on his elbow to look at her better, his other arm on her back, hand between her shoulder blades. “For how long? A few days?”

“Try months,” Ambar confessed feeling oddly confident, and she could tell _he_ was the one off-balance this time.

“Months?” he echoed, his face closer to hers and she nodded. “Ambar.”

Her hands slid from his torso to his chest, up his neck, cupped his cheeks, her eyes never leaving his, and he swallowed, heavy breathing in the quiet of their moment. He leaned in, lips barely brushing on hers, eyes locked.

“I love you too, Ambar,” he said, and a single tear dropped from the corner of her eye. “I love you.”

The kiss they shared was sweet and soft as she could only be with him, and she dug her nails on the back of his neck bringing her closer. She told him once to never let her go, and she meant it. And for the first time, she begged the gods for this fairytale to never end.


	2. Betrüger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Betrüger** \- trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tales of a Brazilian woman writing in English and using German titles, continued.
> 
> thanks to everyone who read chapter 1, I didn't expect any feedback and you all surprised me. I might have one more idea cooking for a third chapter, but I can't guarantee when I'll post it. I can take short, vague and fluff requests, if they are 1) fluff, 2) short and 3) vague, because I always have trouble with overdetailed requests ^^' also, no lutteo, please. I don't care enough about them to write, I'm sorry.   
> just drop the request in the comments, or send an ask to @breakthestrutura on tumblr.  
> I appreciate you guys' feedback a lot! thank you!

**_Betrüger_ **

It was rarely ever that hot in Buenos Aires, summer or not, but the heat wave got them good, and hopefully Simon’s best friend happened to be the owner of a mansion with a large pool. It also helped that his girlfriend lived in that same mansion, so he had the chance to spend lazy, hot afternoons like that one with his two favorite girls.

Simon loved the water — being from Cancun and everything — but at that moment, even with the heat, all he wanted was to relax under the shade, a tall glass of orange juice just at arm’s reach. Well, that until someone stopped by his side and shook water on him, forcing him to open his eyes.

“Hey!” he protested reaching out to make Ambar stop, his hand landing on her hip. “I didn’t want to get wet.”

“Uh?” she said, a hand to her chest dramatically, and then flicked her hair over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Simon, but that story of not getting wet,” Ambar said pushing his hand away and then passing a leg over him climb on his lap. “is a myth.”

“Ambar…” Simon complained.

“Yes?” She leaned in, kissed the side of his jaw sexily, her wet hair falling on his shoulder before she laid on top of him. “You were saying?”

Ambar’s hand went up and down his arm, and he was sure she was smirking because she was devilish that way. Simon’s other arm went around her waist to bring her even closer, the fabric of her bikini gluing to his skin, and he kissed her forehead, and then, when she gave him space, her lips.

“You’re so annoying, you know that, right?” he asked and she shrugged, the cutest pouty lips he’d ever seen. Under the sunlight, her eyes were a special shade of blue that blew his mind, and he couldn’t help melt into her.

He was so hooked.

“I can’t believe it,” Luna exclaimed from across the pool, where she was sitting with Nina, feet in the water. “That out of all of the many, many rooms there are in this house you guys have to do all this PDA in front of _everyone_!”

“I only see two other people here, Lunita, and I don’t even think they count right now,” Ambar provoked, raising an eyebrow, and Luna gasped.

“Oh, you’re worried about PDA, Luna?” Simon asked sitting up and making Ambar sit with him. Luna nodded as if talking so very seriously and he exchanged a knowing look with Ambar. “How do you feel about getting wet, though?”

“Excuse me?” she asked, at the same time Nina avidly shook her head no.

Smirking, Ambar tapped Simon’s shoulder with the command and as one they stood up bolted to the pool, jumping as high and far as possible and splashed water on the girls. By the time they submerged for air, both Luna and Nina were completely wet and laughing their asses off, using their feet and hands to splash water on them too.

When would he ever think that something like this — foolish and absolutely fun — would happen with that lot? Just a year ago, Ambar would never, but right now… it was everything he hoped for, and more. Right now was perfect.


	3. Kopfkino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kopfkino** \- imagining scenarions in your head; literaly "head cinema."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit different, more domestic, with a heavy attempt at humor that I'm not sure turned out successful, but it was really funny in my head.  
> also, I took a lot of liberties with this one. I don't know if Ramiro really has a baby cousin, and since I missed most of season 3, I don't know for sure what Ambar's been doing now that she finished school. feel free to point me in the right direction, I don't mind.  
> I keep adding chapters to this fic. honestly, I have no idea how many I'll write. I guess we'll see where it goes!

**_Kopfkino_ **

The toddler was passed to Ambar’s arms like a torch, resting his head on her shoulder and sucking on his thumb, lids half-closing, and Yam pushed his fussy blonde curls back trying to tame them in vain.

“Are you sure it’s okay to babysit him?” she asked and Ambar nodded, trying not to laugh at the other girl’s face. Yam was so relieved, it was humorous. Soon, Ramiro was behind her and passing a baby bag to Ambar too. “I feel so bad for doing this…”

“Relax, Yam,” Ambar said calmly. “It’s for a good cause. Besides, I’m great with kids.”

“Are you, now?” Ramiro asked frowning and she shot daggers at him.

“Yes, I am. It’s just for a few hours, right? Let me know if your aunt will come to take him.”

“Probably not,” Ramiro said. “We’re supposed to be out for three to four hours, she will never find out.”

“But does she know he’s with me?” she asked carefully, looking from him to his girlfriend, that baby bag heaving on her shoulder.

“Yes,” Yam said at the same time Ramiro said “No.”

“No?” Yam exclaimed wide-eyed and Ramiro stuttered, rushing the words out as he pulled his girlfriend toward his car.

“I mean, I’ll tell her on our way! Come on, Yam, we’ll be late! Thanks for the favor, Ambar, I owe you one!”

“Wait!” she called way too late and was left on the gates of the mansion with Yam’s apologetic shrug as they sped away and a probably-too-big 2-years-old quietly staring at her face. At least he remembered her, she supposed. Sighing, Ambar headed back to the house. “Well, Madrid, I really hope your mother won’t think I kidnapped you. This family has a history with unattended children.”

That kid was heavy and she wanted to put him down, but he was clinging to her neck and his baby smell was so sweet that Ambar decided to carry him for a while more. Once she’d get inside, she could take a look at the notes Yam had left her and get to know him better a little bit. Luckily, Simon was coming out through the side door and held it open for her.

“Is that Ramiro’s baby cousin?” he asked and she nodded, nudging the toddler to greet him. “Hey there, buddy!”

“He’s a little sleepy, Yam said he just woke up,” she said fixing her grip on him and Simon took the bag from her. “Say hi to Simon, Madrid.”

“Hi,” Madrid said timidly and then hid his face on her neck again. Simon smiled.

“Looks like I have competition,” he joked and she rolled her eyes, finally entering the kitchen.

“Don’t be silly. Look, Yam left a note with Madrid’s schedule — what to eat, when to eat, what to play with, allergies and stuff. She said it’s in the outside pocket, can you get it for me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll take him to the TV room, it’s more comfortable there. Do kids still watch Backyardigans?”

“I have no idea. But you can’t go wrong with any children’s channel.”

Ambar stopped dead on her tracks and turned to Simon worriedly.

“I don’t think we have those.”

“Then we’ll stream something. Don’t worry, bonita, we’ve got this.”

She headed to the TV room thinking that Yam was _so lucky_ Ambar was nice enough to agree so last minute to babysit, even luckier because since she had her callback the previous day, she was available now. The two girls had been competing to be the lead in a musical, but Ambar suspected that they would end up with different parts.

Madrid was so sleepy that Ambar laid him on the sofa so she could turn the TV on and he didn’t even move. Instead, he found a few extra-comfy cushions and slept some more. Ah, the beauty of the school break, no time to get up. Sucked being an adult, now Ambar was going from audition to audition to seek her breakthrough, and in the meantime…

“Gee, I wish I was sleeping,” Simon said when he joined her in the room and she sighed agreeing.

She found a kids channel, let the volume low and sat on the floor with Simon. Together, they saw what was in the bag while Madrid slept — changes of clothes, a couple of diapers (even though Yam assured Madrid was pot trained already), three bottles (water, juice, milk) and a stuffed animal. It was mid-morning and soon he’d wake up hungry, according to the schedule they had.

“You know, I used to have a stuffed animal like this,” Ambar told Simon holding the yellow and blue thing with both hands. It looked like a mix of rabbit and lemur. “I don’t really remember what it was, but I remember sleeping with it when I was really little.”

“You didn’t keep your baby toys?” he asked surprised and she shook her head no. “It’s okay, I didn’t keep mine either. Big family, we passed things along all the time.”

“You think Ramiro passed any of his old toys to Madrid?” Ambar suggested and Simon laughed.

“Nope.”

She laughed too.

“Yeah, I thought the same,” she said and looked back at the baby sleeping soundly on the sofa. Simon’s eyes followed hers, and his hand went to the toddler’s hair, caressing it tenderly. “I guess it’s going to be easy, right?”

They got a taste of what really was to take care of a toddler half an hour later, when Madrid woke up scared to be somewhere he didn’t know — even though he knew Ambar, it took a while (and a lot of crying) for him to get used to her, and when that finally happened, he announced that he needed to _go poo-poo_ , so she and Simon had a quick silent discussion to decide who’d take him to the toilet.

Of course, she won, and while they were gone, she changed into more comfortable clothes, in part because Madrid had cried all over her blouse, in part because it was another hot day in the city and she wanted to enjoy it well.

Once everything was set, the three of them sat to watch the first show that seemed to catch the toddler’s attention (something colorful, weird and filled with music, which was the bright side) for the next hour or so, before Madrid decided that he was hungry. The smell of Monica’s food was all over the house anyway, indicating that it was almost time for lunch, so Ambar went ahead with the kid to give him a fruit or something.

Only problem was, she forgot to tell everyone that she was babysitting, so she got the funniest reaction from the Valentes — from Luna’s puzzled expression to Miguel’s utter confusion.

“Ambar?” Monica called carefully as the girl opened the fridge to get a jar of orange juice, Madrid glued to her side, his little hand holding on to the hem of her shorts as she poured juice for her and for him.

“Yes?” she asked, poker face on. She gave him his bottle and picked a breadstick from the basket on the counter, offering it to him too.

“Who is that kid?”

“Huh? Oh, he?”

Ambar made a big case of picking Madrid up and pushing his sweaty curls back, similar to how Yam did earlier. Monica nodded, Miguel by her side, Luna closer to the stove. Would it be too evil if she played with them a little?

Well.

“This is mine and Simon’s love child,” she said seriously, making sure to emphasize the right parts. “He was conceived in a _regretful_ night a couple of years ago, but when my godmother found out I was pregnant, she made me go through this super-secret procedure where they took him out of me and was gestated in vitro, and then sent to a foster family. Honestly, I don’t even think it was _legal_ , you know? But I was a minor, what could I do? I spent a lot of time angry at my godmother for taking my son from me, but now that she’s in jail she finally told me where to find him. I thought I told you guys about him.”

Luckily, Madrid, who was focused on his food, didn’t even know how to talk much to ruin her story, and the Valentes’ faces were something she wished she’d recorded, _so priceless_.

“I didn’t think you and Simon started… liking each other before last year,” Luna said confused, and it was _oh, so hard_ to keep a straight face. Ambar shook her head as if about to explain something really simple to a child.

“Lunita, you don’t need to _like_ someone to have sex with them.”

Luna’s eyes widened even more and Monica and Miguel exchanged an exasperated look that almost made Ambar’s façade crack.

“You’re joking, right?” Miguel asked and she shook her head before she put Madrid down.

“No. Don’t you know that that’s a thing that happens, Miguel? People have sex all the time.”

“Ambar,” Monica said, seriously worried and that was it, that was when Ambar cracked.

She left her cup on the counter and doubled down laughing her ass off, tears easily pooling in her eyes as she struggled to breathe, and to make things even funnier, Madrid started laughing at her laughter, that delicious childish guffaw that enchanted the room.

“You should’ve seen your faces,” she said drying her cheeks with the back of her hands. “No, no, it was _hilarious_.”

“I’m so confused,” Luna said. “Who’s the kid, then?”

“He’s Madrid, Ramiro’s cousin,” Ambar explained, finally getting a hold of herself. “They asked me to take care of him today because Yam got a last minute call back and they were going to babysit.”

“Oh!...” they exclaimed, and then Miguel glared at her.

“That wasn’t funny, Ambar!”

“Uh, yes, it was,” she replied smartly. “He could pass as mine and Simon’s kid couldn’t he? Dark eyes, blond hair. I think I’ll do something adult with him, like going to the bank and skipping the line.”

“Ambar.” Monica warned.

“I’m joking, Gee,” she said dismissing them with a wave of a hand. “Is lunch ready? This little boy has a schedule to follow, right?”

“Right!” Madrid replied and gave his empty bottle to Ambar, who took it and put on the counter next to her glass. “Hungry.”

“We’ll eat in a minute, sweetie,” she said and gave him a thumb up that he mirrored with the hand he was holding the breadstick. He was so cute.

“What you guys talking about?” Simon asked arriving very late. He too had decided to change into more comfortable clothes now.

They all exchanged a look and Ambar shrugged.

“Nothing important,” she said, her hand on top of Madrid’s head, directing him to the table. “Just wondering if you’d want one of these someday.”

A kid. She meant a kid. Gosh, she shouldn’t have said that and was quickly regretting her words, but then Simon smiled.

“With you? In a few years, even two.”

This time, Ambar was the one to blush while Lunita _awned_ at them.

“Wait, was that a proposal?” Luna asked, hands to her cheeks. Simon looked at here offended.

“The fact that you’d think I would spill a proposal out of nowhere over empty mismatched plates, Luna, and not have something planned to the minimal details deeply offends me.”

Luna rolled her eyes, but Ambar just cocked her head at him, eyebrows raised.

“You have something planned?” she asked and he stepped closer, pecked her lips sweetly.

“Bonita, you have no idea.”


	4. Zufriedenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zufriedenheit** \- contentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the shortest chapter so far. hope you all like it anyway! ^^  
> if I follow the plan, the next chapter will be a bit ~~naughty. don't know when I'll write it, tho. hopefully soon.

**_Zufriedenheit_ **

In the morning, when the night had been lazy and slow, Ambar’s eyes would flutter open and the best of things was to see his face first. She’d stir in bed and snuggle closer to him, feel his arms around her tighten their grip, and she’d sigh in the feeling of his warmth.

“Happy birthday, Bonita,” he said, holding her close to his chest, and she put an arm around him too.

“Thank you, my love,” she answered, feeling as joyful as she could ever be as he kissed the top of her head. They could live like that forever.


	5. Erotisch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erotisch** \- erotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter I had imagined for this fic. thanks everyone who's been reading, those who left kudos and comments, you guys rule! I hope you had fun reading as I had fun writing :D

**_Erotisch_ **

Simon already was in the tube when Ambar entered the bathroom and ever so kindly requested—

“Alexa, play _Downtown_.”

He immediately looked up at her, eyes going up and down her body as she untied her robe and let it drop to the floor before she joined him, cradling him ever so sexily. He sat up properly, water up to his chest, and his hands went up her legs, hips, back as she leaned in for a kiss, eyes open until the very last second.

She really was a thing of beauty, wasn’t she? Simon had no idea how he got so lucky.

His hands went up front, cupping her breasts, and he started tracing kisses down her neck, following the path of freckles that dusted her chest, and her hands went to his hair pulling lightly as he dropped those wet kisses on her skin, her hips moving against his teasingly. Through the speakers, Anitta asked to get addicted to going downtown, and honestly—

“Gosh, that song,” Simon said under his breath and he felt Ambar’s purr, snaking closer to him.

“I know, right?” she said, head next to his, mouth close to his ear, and then she kissed his temple so slowly, so tempting. Under her breath, she sang along. “ _Si quieres ven y quédate otro round..._ ”

Simon looked up into her eyes, and he was sure the fire there matched his. He doubted he’d ever get sick of the feeling he was feeling at the moment, and he was pretty sure Ambar felt the same.

They were ready for mornings like this for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song mentioned in this chapter is Anitta and J. Balvin's [Downtown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlS6Ix7mA0w)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
